1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to automated garage door openers, and more particularly to signaling devices therefor.
1. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Automated garage door openers have been known in the past. Typically, such prior art garage door openers include a source of motive power, gearing connecting same to the door, and a control assembly for selecting the direction and the distance of movement of the door. Preferably, such garage door openers entail electrical excitation to the source of motive power, with the control assembly including limit switches and the like. The user then, either through the manual operation of a wall switch or through a remote sending unit, sets off the opening or closing sequence.
This general arrangement, while suitable for the purposes intended, requires attention from the user in selecting the closing or opening mode. Thus, once the user drives the vehicle out of the garage his further attention is required to close the garage door thereafter. Of course, such attention is sometimes lacking in the course of human events and, on frequent occasion, the user is left wondering whether he has closed the door. With equal frequency these instances of wonderment and efforts at recall are at a distance greater than the effective signaling instance of the sending unit. The user is, therefore, left with a persistent doubt until he returns to the garage.
For all the foregoing reasons a convenient arrangement has been sought for informing the user of the state of the door. It is one such arrangement that is set out below.